


Коса Его Величества

by yzarga



Series: Такая семья [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Том впервые видит Дэвида с нарощенными для роли Ричарда волосами</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коса Его Величества

**Author's Note:**

> не имеет отношения к реальным личностям

Домой к Дэвиду Том иногда позволял себе нагрянуть без предупреждения. Делал так только потому, что знал — здесь ему будут рады всегда, быть неуместным не грозит. Последний раз они виделись пару недель назад, потом обоих замотало работой, так что удавалось только созваниваться и перекидываться смс вроде «Моя корона будет красивее твоей» — «Коронами мы мериться ещё не пробовали!»  
— Том, привет! — кинулась обнимать его Джорджия. — Тебе повезло, Дэвид дома. А мы с детьми идём гулять с Элис, Клайдом и их близняшками, — и подмигнула с намёком. — Если ты отвлечёшь моего мужа от приготовления ужина, но потом поможешь — я буду только за.  
Том недоумённо приподнял брови. Не то чтобы их с Дэвидом отношения были для Джорджии секретом, но советов они друг другу обычно не давали. Собственными силами обходились.  
— Я, конечно, соскучился... — начал Том, но Джорджия фыркнула и перебила: — Ты ещё не знаешь, насколько соскучился. Спорим? — она азартно сверкнула глазами и протянула руку.  
— На желание! — кивнул Том; её ладошка почти исчезла в его пальцах.  
— Опять спорите? — подскочил выбежавший из дома Тай. — Я разобью! Здрасьте, дядя Том!  
— Привет, — Хиддлстон еле удержался от смеха при виде него. — А Дэвид знает, что ты стянул у него любимую бейсболку?  
— Ещё нет, — Тай поправил съезжающий козырёк, — мама обещала меня не сдавать!  
Он сосредоточенно стукнул ребром ладони по их рукам.  
— А о чем спорили? — крикнул он уже от ворот, куда побежал здороваться с водолазом Элис.  
— О папе! — Джорджия развернула Тома к дому и хлопнула по спине: вперед, мол.  
Закрывая за собой дверь, Хиддлстон услышал, как Тай жалуется, что такие споры неинтересные, потому что выигрывают они тогда по очереди.   
Со стороны кухни доносился голос Дэвида, подпевающего радио. Оригинал слышно не было, Теннант предпочитал слушать всё на малой громкости, мол, так лучше различал музыку и слова, выше они превращались для него в шум.  
Том тихо прошёл к кухне, чтобы застать Дэвида врасплох — и оказался застигнут сам. Стоя лицом к окну, Теннант стянул с волос и так почти съехавшую резинку, тряхнул головой, так что по спине, плечам расплескались волосы, густые, каштановые с рыжиной, тон в тон природному цвету.  
— Нарастили, ещё не привык. Резинка слабая, что ли, — сказал Теннант, увидевший его замершее отражение в стекле. — Грег решил, что так будет лучше, чем с париком.  
— Лучше, — глухо согласился Том. — Я — безнадежный неудачник, дорогой мой. Или наоборот. Ещё не решил.  
— Что? — Дэвид повернулся, хмурясь слишком четким неживым интонациям, и замер, увидев, как Том с застывшим лицом идёт к нему и попутно наощупь закрывает кран, выключает конфорку под кастрюлей с водой и только начавшую нагреваться духовку.  
— Меня слишком хорошо знает жена моего любовника, — Том остановился на расстоянии шага и жадно, пристально впитывал черты лица Дэвида, ещё больше заострившиеся скулы и блеск глаз. — Я проиграл Джорджии желание, потому что она заранее знала, чего я захочу, когда тебя увижу.  
Дэвид посмотрел на него искоса, заправил прядь за ухо, будто ненароком провёл пальцами по шее — и удовлетворенно усмехнулся, когда глаза напротив потемнели.  
— Моя жена — мудрая женщина.  
— Но вышла за тебя замуж.  
— Даже лучшим позволительно ошибаться.  
Дэвид позволил вывести себя из кухни и прижать к стене. Том, дорвавшись, прильнул к нему, приник поцелуем к шее, жарко дохнул, вплетая пальцы в гриву волос. Впечатанный лопатками в стену Дэвид выставил вперёд колено, вжал бедро Тому в пах, коротко облизнулся на отчаянный стон и заставил целовать себя в губы. Пальцы сжались в волосах, сгребая пряди в горсть, Дэвид сердито рыкнул в поцелуй, но не отстранился, а крепче обнял.  
— Пойдём куда-нибудь отсюда, — попросил Том, переводя дыхание, — а то я разверну тебя прямо здесь. Или на колени встану. Хочешь, моё твоё величество?  
И немедленно поцеловал совершенный изгиб брови, на сей раз иронический.  
— На колени? Неужели станешь присягать на верность?  
— На всё, что захочешь, — Том потянул ворот футболки к плечу, приник губами к ключице.  
— Ты продолжаешь портить на мне одежду, — посетовал Дэвид, со второго раза расстегнув на Томе ремень.  
— Она тебе не к лицу, когда мы наедине.  
Темнело в глазах и тряслись руки, пока Том раздевал Дэвида. Давно родной и нежданно, волнующе чуждый, Теннант не помогал снимать с себя одежду, но благодарно вздыхал и вслепую тянулся за поцелуями. Как живые, волнистые локоны наматывались на пальцы, петлёй свивались вокруг запястья, словно в стремлении удержать.  
Возбуждение отзывалось болью, и оба её смаковали, вжались друг в друга бёдрами, но не двигались, предвкушая.  
Первым не выдержал Дэвид. Взял Тома за руку — сжал запястье до синяков, опять Джорджия будет веселиться — потянул в гостиную, там — к дивану.  
— Как рискованно, — Хиддлстон не пустил его дальше, обнял, закрылся лицом в волосы у шеи, вдохнул свежий чистый запах: шампунь на травах и тёплая кожа.  
— Они надолго. И моя жена — действительно мудрая женщина.  
Вывернулся из объятий и не лёг на кровать — перетёк. Том навис над ним, оперся на руки и замер, засмотревшись. Острые черты, твердые мышцы, руки, тянущие к себе — не обласкать всего, не насытиться.  
— Мы с тобой эстеты, — пожаловался Дэвид, жмурясь под взглядом, как под солнцем. — Удивительно, что мы ушли дальше любования.  
— Эстетство не мешает тебе снимать с меня штаны, — Том приподнялся, чтобы помочь себя раздеть, потом извернулся и выпутался из одежды окончательно, попутно огладив Дэвида с головы до ног.  
— Я уже знаю, что может быть лучше, — шепнул Теннант.  
Беспокойный, он то гладил Тома по спине, то зарывался пальцами в волосы, целовал припухшие губы — жарче, глубже, дольше. Изворачивался, пытаясь пристроиться на узком диване, подладиться под любовника, шало блеснул тёмными глазами, закинул ногу на спинку дивана, качнул бедрами: бери. Том коснулся губами косточки у щиколотки, широко огладил ладонями бедра и припал поцелуями к низу живота. Член Дэвида задел подбородок, и Том обхватил его ладонью, не ласкал, только легко сжимал, и тихие злые всхлипы сквозь зубы звучали лучше всяких просьб.  
— Том! — сумел рявкнуть Дэвид, еле набрав воздуха. — Ты долго собираешься...  
Что именно — уточнять не пришлось. Том зашарил по карманам валяющейся у дивана куртки; смущаться собственной предусмотрительности он перестал с пару лет назад, тем более что она окупалась.  
Пакетик порвался криво, смазка потекла по пальцам, и Дэвид улыбался пьяно и счастливо в ответ на ласку, стонал: — Говори! Всё, что хочешь! — и Том озвучивал, что чувствует: жар тела, податливость под глубокими прикосновениями, чудовищную жадность: брать раз за разом, пока достанет сил.  
— Хотел бы делать так вечно, — на шепот Тома и такое же лёгкое движение пальцев Дэвид конвульсивно выгнулся, упираясь затылком в подлокотник, хватая ртом воздух.  
— Вечность кончилась, — выдохнул он и потянул Тома на себя.  
Плавное проникновение, обоюдный стон, пальцы переплелись и судорожно сжимались с каждым толчком. Том силился растянуть удовольствие, Дэвид не позволял, резкий, порывистый, кусал плечо, всхлипывал, подавался навстречу, сбивая ритм. Пришлось сдаться, подчиниться его воле. Том рыкнул, когда Дэвид попытался погладить себя, перехватил его запястья одной рукой и сам сжал твердый член. Теннант охнул, совершенно бешено сверкнул глазами, толкнулся навстречу — и Тома сорвало. Вжимаясь лицом в сладко пахнущие волосы, он судорожно двигал кулаком, пока Дэвид под ним не задрожал и на пальцы не плеснуло тёплым.  
— Я заплету тебе косу, — сообщил Том, едва переведя дыхание.  
Отстранился, сел, глядя на блаженно улыбающегося Дэвида. Тот потянулся, повернул голову к окну, скосил глаз на Тома.  
— Чтобы потом расплетать?  
Том очертил пальцами его птичий профиль, задержал указательный на губах.  
— Да. Или я, или Джорджия. Ей понравится, я уверен.  
— Уже поспорили? — Дэвид, борясь с послеоргазменной расслабленностью, проморгался и сел рядом.  
— Ещё нет, — Том по возможности аккуратно развесил свою одежду на стуле, встал и посмотрел в сторону кухни. — И если мы с тобой в ближайшие минут двадцать не вернёмся к приготовлению ужина, спорить будет не с кем и не о ком.


End file.
